The present invention relates to recreational devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a recreational devices for use by a person in a water environment such as a swimming pool.
Many recreational articles have been developed to provide amusement and fun for people who enjoy water activities. Well known recreational articles include surfboards, inner tubes, and kickboards. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,912 discloses a kickboard having a manually operated toy gun for directing a stream of water toward a desired target.
One object of the present invention was to develop a recreational device for use by a person in the water that was fun and easily operated by a child or an adult, and safe.
The present invention is a recreational floating device for use by a person in water such as a swimming pool. The device is generally adapted to allow the person to actuate a trigger to dispense, launch, fire, and/or drop a toy projectile thru the water. By way of example only, the device may be used to allow the person to dispense a projectile thru the water to hit or make contact with a target disposed upon the bottom surface of a swimming pool. In one embodiment, the device comprises a board member adapted to float on the water. The board member comprises an upper surface and a bottom surface. The bottom surface is in contact with the water. The device further comprises a projectile retention member engaged with the board member and a projectile member retained by the projectile retention member. The device further comprises a projectile trigger member engaged with the projectile retention member and operable by the person to dispense the projectile member thru the water. In another embodiment, the device may comprise a projectile viewing member that allows the person to view the path of the projectile member after dispensing.